


Feathers and heaters.

by TricksterBusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterBusiness/pseuds/TricksterBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are on a stakeout, and Dean is simply too stubborn to turn up that stupid heater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers and heaters.

It was your usual, run of the mill stakeout. Sam had stayed at the motel to figure out what the hell was ripping out tongues and leaving liquidated silver all over the place.

So, there was Dean and Castiel. Sat in the impala, watching out to see if their latest victim was about to be attacked.

It was surprise to both Winchesters that Castiel was even there. He had become increasingly busy of late, and they barely caught anything more than glimpses of him. Dean was glad Cas could take a moment out of his busy schedule to visit the little human (as Dean put it before, he teased him the whole way to the girls place.)

There was, however, one problem with the whole thing. It was damn friggin’ cold, as Dean eloquently put it. Snow dusted the car in the cold, January weather. Want to hear the best part? Dean Winchester, the extraordinary hunter, was too manly to turn up the heater just a fraction.

“Please, stop that.” Castiel sighed, shooting Dean an irritated side glance.

Dean had his arms so tightly folded across his chest, they were starting to hurt. “Well Cas, I can’t help it if my teeth are chattering like a friggin’ machine gun!”

“We’ve discussed this, you can turn up the heater.”

“I’m not turning it up! We discussed that too!”

A small frustrated sigh escaped Castiel’s lips. “Dean, I don’t see what’s wrong in turning up the heater a miniscule amount to make sure you don’t break your teeth.”

“I’ll get another jacket.” Dean insisted. He leaned forward and wiped a patch of foggy window so he could see the house. “You’re fogging up my car, too.”

“You already have more layers than necessary, it’s a wonder how they don’t weigh you down.” To most, that would’ve come across as a joke. But by this point, Dean could differentiate between Castiel’s uses of humor, because it was so damn rare these days.

“Cas, I’m fine. Quit babying me, I’ve done this before you know.”

The hunter sighed and nestled himself down. Dean had felt his eyes grow heavy at the 9 o’clock mark, considering he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep the night before. “I’m gonna get some shut eye, wake me up if anything happens.”

Castiel nodded affirmatively to Dean. “Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean smirked a little at Castiel’s gesture, he normally didn’t do that. He just nodded all the time. He shut his eyes, and attempted to drift off into sleep. However, the constant shivering did nothing but keep him awake.

Castiel let out a rushed curse beneath his breath. Dean never listened. Ever. If he turned up the heater, Dean would throw a fit. Instead he extended his wings. He shuffled in his seat to allow them to wrap over Dean, like they were shielding him. In a moment, Dean stopped his shivering.

“Told you not to turn up the heater.” The elder Winchester mumbled.

Castiel graced Dean with the smallest of smiles, he expected that from him. “It’s not. Take a look.”

Dean opened one eye, squinting at the dashboard. “What the hell are you up to?”

“I put my wings around you, since you’re too stubborn to listen.”

Dean frowned. He did fell the warmth around him, but he felt something else in it. It was… Comforting. It was a rare moment where Dean Winchester actually felt safe. “So, what, you’re weirdly angel hugging me. Why can’t I see the things?”

Castiel let out a small scoff at the accusation. “I’m keeping you warm. Besides, your senses are too dull to perceive them properly, that’s why you can’t see them. Get some sleep, I’ll wake you if I see anything.”

Dean hesitantly complied. He shuffled down again, and barley kept his eyes open. He looked at the stars that dotted the sky through the branches above them. His eyes followed a small beam of light, resting upon Cas’ face. His eyes were an _impossible_ blue. Eyes could not be that blue, angel or not. His hair looked softer than ever before in the pale light. His skin looked like it’d been dusted with friggin’ moon powder or some mystical crap. He had to wonder how this dude didn’t get laid, aside from the social awkwardness. Well, no, that’d do it. But they just had to get to know the guy, like Dean had.  
They stared up at the same moon. Dean wondered if that happened more than he thought, when Castiel was away, did they still stare at the same sun? Hell if he knew what Cas was actually doing these days.

Dean thought over that again, and mentally slapped himself. What was he, a fifteen year old girl with a diary? “Keep your eyes on the house, genius.”

Castiel let out a quick chuckle and looked to Dean. Dean had a teasing brow raised, mimicking Castiel’s smirk.

“It’s good to see you again, Cas.” He told the angel sincerely, his smirk growing into a proper smile.

“It’s good to see you too, Dean.”  

With that, Dean Winchester closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. That is, until they heard screaming a couple minutes later. No moment’s peace for a hunter, or his company.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here. Hope you guys liked it! Feedback would be perfect, even if it's only a short piece. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
